jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DU Episode 10
is the eighty-fourth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime and the tenth episode of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. It covers Chapter 303 through part of Chapter 307. Summary The episode begins with Tonio menacingly cutting up guts with a dog barking in the background. It then shifts to Josuke and Okuyasu heading to visit Keicho's grave. Okuyasu notices a sign of a new restaurant being opened near the graveyard and pesters Josuke into going with him. They end up going to Tonio's restaurant and Tonio introduces himself. Tonio refuses Okuyasu a menu and explains that the menu depends on the customer. He then proceeds to read Okuasyu's left palm, being able to figure out he has diarrhea and lack of sleep. He sees Okuyasu's left hand and sees he also has two cavities and athlete's foot and a stiff left shoulder. Okuasyu is surprised and Tonio serves them water before leaving. Josuke advises him not to pay if the food tastes bad, especially since Tonio says the food is healthy and Josuke warns healthy water generally tastes bad. When Okuasyu drinks the water, he is amazed by how good it is and starts crying. Soon, Josuke and Okuyasu realize his crying is not normal and his eyeball becomes shrunken. Tonio assures them he is fine and Okuyasu tells Josuke he feels great and feels like he had 10 hours of sleep. Tonio brings out his next dish, a mozzarella and tomato appetizer. Tonio explains Italians were the first to use tomatoes in dishes. At first, Okuyasu does not love it because he only eats the mozzarella by itself but Tonio advises he eat the mozerella with the tomato. When Okuasyu does, he immediately enjoys it and Josuke asks to have a try but Okuyasu greedily refuses. Soon Okuyasu's shoulder feels funny and he takes off his jacket to find that his shoulder is itchy and dead skin is being peeled off his shoulder. Okuyasu quickly realizes his stiff shoulder feels lighter and is in good shape. Josuke becomes suspicious of Tonio. Tonio brings out his next dish, which he calls Harlot pasta (due to its origins in being created by Harlots who happened to cook something that tasted good). Because Okuyasu cannot eat spicy food, Tonio says he does not need to pay and decides to work on the next dish. Josuke warns Okuyasu not to eat it and that he was lucky he couldn't because the food and water seem suspicious. He explains that Tonio is suspicious and possibly a stand user, and remembers Hazamada saying how Stand users attract each other. Okuyasu remains oblivious and not convinced and continues to eat the pasta despite complaining how spicy the food is. Soon two of his cavities fly out and his missing teeth are replaced with brand new molars. Josuke decides to reduce the spaghetti to its core ingredients to see what is going on and sees Pearl Jam. Okuyasu's stomach begins to hurt like crazy so Josuke goes into the kitchen to see what is going on. He sees the next dish, lamb with applesauce, is done and notices Tonio feeding a dog the same lamb and the dog's intestines are splattered. Tonio realizes Josuke is int he kitchen and in anger throws a knife at him. Josuke prepares to attack but notices Okuyasu has entered the kitchen and is eating the lamb, enjoying it despite his hurting stomach. His intestines begin to splatter out of his body and Tonio menacingly approaches Josuke with what looks like a brick. Josuke prepares to defend himself but Tonio reveals his intentions for Josuke to wash his hands (which is why he was so angry), and the brick turns out to be a bar of soap. Okuyasu reveals his diarrhea is gone and he feels full and great and Josuke also notices the dog is fine too. Tonio reveals he only wanted to feed food that tasted good and heals people. Josuke and Okuyasu reveal themselves as stand users and Tonio expresses surprise and happiness, revealing he gained his abilities while traveling the world to improve his cooking and he had never met other stand users. However he is still angered at Josuke for entering the kitchen and tracking dirt and touching stuff without washing his hands, because germs are the enemy of the kitchen. He has Josuke clean the kitchen while he feeds Okuyasu pudding to cure his athlete's foot, much to his happiness. In the ending scene, Jotaro is seen meeting with a Speedwagon member in an area without electric lines or phone booths and the man relays a message to Josuke: that Joseph Joestar is coming to Morioh. Joseph's back can be seen and the scene closes. Appearances *Jotaro Kujo *Joseph Joestar *Toshikazu Hazamada Stands *Pearl Jam *Crazy Diamond *The Hand }} Manga/Anime Differences * A new scene at the beginning with Tonio menacingly slicing up meat. * Shortened the scene where Okuyasu convinces Josuke to go to the restaurant. * Okuyasu stating that he went to see his brother's grave was added. * The scene where Tonio explains why he went to Morioh and how he likes it because he can get fresh produce and seafood is moved to when he first serves Josuke and Okuyasu rather than in the manga where he explains it after Josuke and Okuyasu reveal themselves as Stand users. *The scene of Jotaro conversing with a member of the Speedwagon Foundation was included much earlier than it was in the manga. References Navigation Category:Episodes